


The Unsinkable Ship

by TheAuburnGirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Titanic (1997)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAuburnGirl/pseuds/TheAuburnGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumbelle AU/Crossover in which Belle is Jack Dawson’s sister on the RMS Titanic. Her brother is after Rose, but she’s got her eyes set on the powerful Mr. Adrian Gold—an acquaintance of Cal Hockley—who just happens to be one of the wealthiest men on board. It doesn't help that he's infatuated with her as well. </p><p>Featuring the Charmings as an up-and-coming wealthy family and Granny Lucas as Molly Brown, along with her daughter Ruby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Playing for Tickets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DruidKitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DruidKitty/gifts).



Belle sat beside Jack and Fabrizio with her hands tightly clutched underneath the table. She had no idea how her brother had gotten them into such a high-stake poker game. All of their money—including hers—lay vulnerable on the tabletop along with three tickets to board the RMS Titanic. Two of the tickets belonged to Sven and Olaf, while the other belonged to Sven's girl. Belle thought her name was Ida, but she wasn't sure.

She had arrived half-way through, tugging her small bag of luggage and violin case, to find her brother and their Italian friend steeped in the game. Rough-looking men had wolf-whistled at her and had attempted to flirt with her, but Jack had easily told them to shove off. Now she sat nervously watching the clock. They had eight minutes until the "Ship of Dreams" set sail. Jack and Fabrizio were speaking softly.

Belle swallowed, forcing herself to be brave. Her heart was pounding. "Jack...there's nothing left..."

"Shh, Belle. When you got nothing, you got nothing to lose." He turned to see Olaf and Sven criticize each other in Swedish before winking at her. "Sven?" Sven dropped one of his cards on the table and exchanged it for another. Jack did the same. There was a pause, and Belle was sure they could hear her pounding heartbeat. "Alright," Jack murmured around the cigarette wedged between his lips, "the moment of truth. Somebody's life's about to change...Fabrizio?" Fabrizio placed down his cards, scowling slightly at him before nodding sadly to Belle. "Niente."

"Niente," Fabrizio repeated desolately.

"Olaf?" Jack pressed. Belle held her breath as Olaf put down his cards. Once, Jack had taught her the basics of poker, but she'd long since forgotten the rules. Olaf's cards did not make sense to her. But they did to Jack. "Nothing. Sven?" Belle leaned over to view the cards and knew it wasn't good; he had two pair. That had to mean something bad. "Uah oh...two pair," Jack admitted. He shifted to stare at Belle and Fabrizio. "I'm sorry Fabrizio...Belle."

"Sorry?" Fabrizio complained. He rambled on in angrily Italian but Jack interrupted him.

"I'm sorry! You're not going to see your mom again for a long time. And Belle, we're not gonna be coming back for a while...cause we're going to America!" Belle gasped as her brother slammed down his cards. "Full house, boys!"

Belle grinned as he drew her in for a hug and Fabrizio kissed her cheek. "You did it!" she crowed, reaching out to grab their won money. Fabrizio did the same and shook the tickets in his hands. "Hey!" Olaf had fisted his hand in Jack's shirt; he lifted his fist and instead of punching Jack, he decked Sven. Ida cried out and fell out of her chair to help him.

Jack laughed along with the men in the pub. "Come on, Belle. We're going home!"

"I go to America!" Fabrizio yelled.

"No mate! Titanic goes to America. In five minutes," the bartender announced.

Belle's heart stopped. "Shit," Jack hissed. He dove for his bag and picked up her violin case with the same hand. "We gotta go, Belle! Grab the money!" She did as he ordered and Fabrizio helped her. Then she hauled her bag over her shoulder, forgetting about propriety, and sprinted after her brother. At first, she was scared that she'd be left behind, but Jack struck out and snatched her hand, dragging her through the crowd and underneath the shadow of the RMS Titanic. Fabrizio was right behind them, yelling with Jack.

The sheer mass of the vessel was enough to overwhelm Belle. She peered up at it as her brother towed her. Sleek and powerful—the unsinkable ship definitely looked as if God himself had created it. It was massive and everything in it was new and at the height of fashion—that is, everything on the 1st class level. Discovering its secrets was sure to be an adventure.

They dodged numerous people and maneuvered their way through the crowd. At one point, they avoided reigned horses. "Wait! Wait! Passengers, passengers!" Jack shouted when they reached a landing. They pounded their way up the boarding strip. A man in uniform held out his hands for their tickets.

"Have you been through the inspection cue?" he asked, peering at their tickets.

"Of course! Anyway, we don't have lice. We're Americans. All three of us." It was at that moment Belle thanked God for her brother's wit. Still, she decided to help him.

"We are, sir," she murmured, blinking delicately. She put on her best look of innocence. The man started at her beauty and appeared dazed. He shook his head as if to rid himself of a spell.

"Right. Come aboard."

Jack jumped through the entrance, followed by Fabrizio. The ship's officer took Belle's bag and her hand to ease her through. The second all of them were inside, they ran off through the hallways. "Luckiest sons of bitches in the world, you know that!"

"Watch your mouth," Belle chided, giggling along with them. Her brother was so happy. "I'm just glad you won." He smirked, and then handed over her violin. "Are we going onto the deck?" she asked.

"Absolutely, sis."

It took them less than a minute to navigate the plush, white halls and reach the deck. Hundreds of people had massed together to wave goodbye to those cheering on the dock. Men, women, and children were jumping up and down, trying to catch attention. "Come on, Belle!" Fabrizio called, grabbing her violin case to relieve her of its weight.

They flung themselves to the railing and waved. "Who are we waving to? We don't know anyone!" she pointed out above the roar.

"It doesn't matter!" Jack responded, laughing with glee. "We did it! We're on the Titanic!"

Belle grinned. This was going to be a splendid adventure! They were going home.


	2. Setting Sail

Adrian Gold sat in the carriage of a vehicle with his hands resting on his cane. He was stuck in a one-sided conversation with Ruth Dewitt Bukater, and he wondered fleetingly why he tolerated her. Of course he knew the answer...but it did nothing to help his patience. Caledon Hockley was a necessary evil. He had money and power—connections; however, it was very unfortunate that he'd saddled himself to Ruth through Rose.

The woman droned on about social standards, believing a man like him actually cared to listen to gossip. It was maddening. Still, he nodded his head when he needed to and made eye-contact with her on occasion, but secretly counted the minutes until they'd arrive at the docking sight and he could step down from the vehicle.

Their motorcar followed Cal's through excited crowds amassing to see the famous RMS Titanic off on its maiden voyage. Hundreds of people congested the streets, slowing their progress. "You think they'd flee like the rats they are," Ruth said calmly, glaring out the window.

Gold forced a smile. He pulled out his pocket watch and checked the time. "Never fear, Ruth. We shall reach Titanic with time to spare. We ought to let them have their fun when it does nothing to trouble us."

"And yet, they are troublesome, Adrian. They are slowing our progress," she responded, frowning at his defense of their behavior.

He thought it best not to goad her and decided to humor her; it would be foolish to kick a snappish dog on something so meaningless. "Aye." At that moment, the Renault ahead of them (Cal's motorcar) began honking its horn. The crowd eventually parted, giving them a clear way to the docks. Gold couldn't resist. "Perhaps they shall not be too troublesome after all," he murmured smugly.

She said nothing. Finally, it was blissfully quiet. Gold felt his muscles relax and realized how tense he'd been. That was what the woman did to him. "We'll be arriving shortly!" Lovejoy informed them from the front.

"Is your valet meeting us on the ship? What's his name again?" Ruth queried as she folded her hands neatly on her lap.

"Dove, and yes, he will meet us on the ship. He should have my luggage in my cabin by now."

"Cal said you're down the hall from us?"

Gold nodded and leaned forward when the ship came into view. "I am... Ah...there she is. Look at her," he said with cool appraisal. The vessel was a stunning beauty, massive and shining in the sunlight. Nearly nine hundred feet long, two hundred feet tall and one hundred feet wide, she stood proudly against the backdrop of the sky and surrounding port.

Ruth momentarily ducked her head to take it in. "It is incredible," she allowed.

"Thomas Andrews is very proud of her."

Ruth smiled. "Well, he is her master architect."

"Aye."

The motorcar came to a puttering stop. In one swift motion, Lovejoy hopped down from the front, unclicked the door, and pulled it wide. Gold stepped down gracefully, despite his bad leg, and turned to aid Ruth. He did not like her, but he would be the gentleman and take her hand as she descended to the road. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Rose and Cal exiting the Renault. He followed Ruth over to them.

Rose peered up at Titanic with impassive features. "I don't see what all the fuss is about. It doesn't look any bigger than the Mauretania," she announced lowly. Gold bit back a chuckle. The girl was too hard to please.

Cal frowned but smiled nonetheless. He swooped down on Rose and stood beside her. "You can be blasé about some things, Rose, but not about Titanic. It's over a hundred feet longer than Mauretania, and far more luxurious. It has squash courts, a Parisian cafe... even Turkish baths."

"And libraries, a swimming pool, and gymnasium," Gold added for effect. He appreciated Rose's cynicism when it came to the grandiose things Cal attempted to win her by. Although she was only seventeen, she had her wits about her.

Smiling, Cal declared, "You daughter is much too hard to impress, Ruth."

"So..." Ruth said, eyes roaming over the leviathan before them, "this is the ship they say is unsinkable."

"It is unsinkable! God himself couldn't sink this ship!" Cal affirmed, looking at Rose.

"Don't tempt Him, dearie," Gold warned half-heartedly. Yet, Cal was not listening; his attention was turned to a porter who had addressed him.

"I put my faith in you, good sir," Gold heard him say, and watched as he handed the man five pounds. "See my man." The porter's eyes widened and he muffled thanks as Lovejoy approached him. He swiveled back to face them. "Right... We'd better hurry. This way..."

They weaved between carts and well-wishers, converging on the 1st Class gangway. Some people shoved by them, and Cal and Ruth bickered. "We don't want to be late," Gold reminded them, trying his best to rein in his annoyance. Even with his cane, he would have been on board by now. "Let us not delay."

Cal led them up the correct ramp. "Right you are, Gold. Your man is meeting us, yes?"

"I should hope so," Gold quipped. He saw Rose's lips twitch.

They reached the end of the ramp and stepped through Titanic's thick hull. The halls were white with fresh paint, the carpets rarely trodden. Every asset of the ship was in pristine condition. A guide led them to the correct level and showed them to their cabins. Dove—tall and broad—met them outside Gold's rooms.

"Mr. Gold, all your belongings have been brought in and unpacked."

Gold nodded. "Good man, Dove." He turned to his party. "I thank you for the company. We shall see each other again at dinner."

"Goodbye, Mr. Gold," Rose said sincerely, meeting his eyes.

"Goodbye, Miss Rose," he answered her. There was sadness in her irises, and he found himself feeling sorry for her. But the feeling vanished when he entered his quarters and Dove shut the door behind him.

00000

Titanic set sail for Cherbourg that day. The following evening, it reached its destination off the coast of France. The vessel was too colossal to enter the port, so passengers were ferried by two lesser ships to Titanic. Nearly three hundred passengers joined them—among them the famous Molly Lucas Brown, her gorgeous daughter Ruby, and the Charmins. Molly's husband had struck gold someplace out west, while David Charmin had made his wealth through oil. They were considered "new money".

Gold soon held a grudging respect for Molly Brown; she spoke bluntly and without care of standards at dinner. He found David and Mary Margaret Charmin to be sincere but considered their view on labor to be too liberal. Their ten year-old daughter, Emma, was admirably headstrong.

By the next afternoon Titanic made its final stop and it was steaming west from the coast of Ireland, with nothing out ahead of it but ocean.

Gold took advantage of the beginning leg of the journey by traversing the ship. The promenades were spacious and wide, containing benches and lone seats to recline in. People were milling about, enjoying the heat of the sun on their skin. Children scrambled on deck, playing with toys offered by their parents. Watching them reminded him of his grown son, Neal, who was thinking about taking over Gold Industries in the coming months.

Lost in thought, he walked in the direction of the bow and came upon the captain of the ship. Captain Smith was his name, if he had heard correctly. The old man was looking out over the bow and treating himself to a nice cup of tea. Gold gazed out at the stretch of sea ahead of them—and caught sight of three passengers running to the bow's front railing.

Two were young men while the other was a slim young woman.

"Jack!" she shouted. He heard her laughter and started when a warm feeling washed over him. A sudden urge overcame him and he purposefully leaned out, seeking the girl's features. He caught of flash of stunning cerulean eyes.

The one the girl had addressed—the fairer one—whirled and beckoned her to the railing. "Come on, Belle! Look, there're dolphins! See 'em?" He pointed wildly below, leaning far over. Gold felt his heart stutter worriedly as the girl—Belle he presumed—balanced herself and looked down at the water. "Look! Watch! See 'em? Fabrizio, you see 'em?"

"They're beautiful," Belle shouted, standing back as the fairer one mounted the rails and whooped into the wind. "Oh stop being so silly!"

"I can see the Statue of Liberty already! A little small of course!" the darker one yelled above the wind. He swung Belle and pulled her in for a hug, and Gold had to look away because a stab of jealousy washed over him. It was completely irrational. Feeling winded and lost, he defiantly turned his back on the scene and walked down the promenade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to DruidKitty for invaluable advice!


	3. A Rose and Some Gold

It was the afternoon on the second day of their journey across the Atlantic, and Belle was relieved that they'd finally set sail. A day off Cherbourg and Queenstown, plus the sailing in between, had been enough to make her antsy for the passage west to begin.

She'd spent the first day on the ship acquainting herself with her roommates. Jack and Fabrizio had shown her to her room...

"Belle, here's your room," Jack informed her, pointing to the door in front of him. They had made it down to 3rd class and ventured through the hallways. He knocked lightly before opening it for her. The room was painted enamel white and had four bunks; exposed pipes hung overhead. It was small and cozy. Three women were milling about. "Hello, ladies," Jack said, nodding. 

The women murmured hellos in response.

"My sister will be bunking with you." He set her violin case gently on the inside of the door. "Belle, we're on the other side of the ship. Meet us topside at the stern in a bit, okay?" 

"Alright." 

"We be leaning over the railing," Fabrizio added, grinning. He winked at the women and shut the door behind Belle.

"Hello," Belle said cheerily to her roommates. She was lucky. All of them were young and appeared to be near twenty. "Belle Dawson." She stepped forward to claim the last bed, which happened to be a lower bunk. Setting her sole bag down, she whirled expertly to shake hands with each of them. 

"Ashley Greene," a blonde girl with bright blue eyes replied. Her belly was just starting to swell with child. 

Belle looked up at the young woman sitting on the bunk above her. The woman was definitely from Asia and had natural beauty to boot. "Mulan Chen," she offered, bowing her head as she shook Belle's outstretched hand. That left the other girl—a young woman with light brunette hair and green eyes. 

"Aurora Dubois." 

Belle smiled and sat down on her bed. "Pleasure to meet you all...so where are you all from?" 

"Yorkshire," Ashley said with much pride in her voice. She folded up a spare blanket and set it down on her lower bed. Belle noticed that she liked to keep her hands on her midsection.

"China," Mulan followed her. "My parents were from China, but they immigrated to France when I was a child." A whisper of the Chinese accent still tinged her words. 

"And I'm from Paris," Aurora added. "Mulan and I met each other when we were ten. We've been friends ever since. What was that Italian's name?" 

"His name is Fabrizio. Jack—my brother—and I found him in Italy. We're from the United States, and we traveled here after our parents died. We both wanted to see the world, and seeing that we were not tied down by anything, we took off. Now we're returning, and we'll go back to Wisconsin once we hit New York."

A short silence settled on the group, making the girls feel awkward. Belle shrugged and began unpacking her things. Her violin case remained near the door, and she hoisted it onto the linen sheets of her bed before unclipping it to check the instrument. Inside, a beautiful European Maple violin rested. Her father had played the violin and taught her at a young age; when Jack and she decided to embark on their journey to Europe, she had not been able to part with it. The thing had definitely seen better days... 

Now it was her most precious belonging. It had served as their means of making money, but more than that, it had served as Belle's way to express herself. And she was very good at playing—considered a prodigy on the streets. People had stopped their daily business simply to hear her play. Children had sat for hours to listen. 

"That's a nice violin," Ashley said, eyeing it appreciatively. "You play it good?" 

"I play it very well," Belle answered, smiling again. "You'll get to hear it soon because I'll be playing it on deck once the ship's on course." 

Aurora smacked herself on the forehead. "Yeah...that's right! We don't really set sail across the ocean until after Queenstown in Ireland, Mulan. We're going to Cherbourg now, and then we'll wait for those smaller ships to arrive with more rich, prissy passengers. God, did you see them? They were all staring down their noses at us, fearful to get an inch closer—like we're rats or something!" 

"Tell me about it," Ashley mumbled unhappily. 

Belle frowned. "Oh cheer up! We're on the 'Ship of Dreams', girls! And we're headed for America! Anyways, there's bound to be loads of fun; let's enjoy the ride, shall we?" She was always the optimist. 

Mulan glanced at Aurora and gestured to Belle with her thumb. "I like her," she said, smiling for the first time since Belle's arrival. "You've got spirit, miss. Just like that brother of yours." 

A blush rose into Belle's cheeks and she ducked her head modestly. "Alright, I best be heading up to the deck to find Jack and Fabrizio. I'll be back later." 

Since then, she'd become close friends with Ashley, Aurora, and Mulan. They were honest folks, who were out to make the best of their circumstances, and she could relate to that.

"The sun feels nice, eh?" Fabrizio asked, bringing her fully back to the present.

"Absolutely—except you can say that because you won't get burned," Belle teased.

They were reclining on deck, listening to various conversations and gazing out on the setting horizon. Jack had his knees pulled up, supporting his leather bound sketching pad. His hands performed sure strokes as he drew a father and his daughter admiring the ocean. The orange sun cast a warm glow on all topside passengers, and Jack's dirty-blonde hair formed a halo of auburn. She could only imagine what her own hair looked like.

"I still don't know how you do that," she sighed, leaning into him to peer fondly at his progress. She tucked a loose curl behind her left ear and flashed her eyes to his subjects, then back to his paper.

"I still don't know how you play the violin so well," Jack countered, grinning. His grin faded as a crewmember shepherded three dogs past them. Their nails clicked on the wooden boards.

Someone to their right grunted in disgust. Belle tore her eyes from the dogs to see a young, handsome man leaning against the railing. He was scowling. "That's typical," he muttered loudly in a thick Irish accent. "First class dogs come down here to take a shit."

Jack looked up from his sketch. "That's so we know where we rank in the scheme of things," he said, not missing a beat.

The young man ambled forward and held out his hand. "Like we could forget... The name's Tommy Ryan."

Jack shook his hand. "Jack Dawson and this is Fabrizio and my sister Belle."

Tommy shook Fabrizio's hand and tipped his hat to Belle. He twisted to look at Jack's drawing. His eyebrows rose. "Ye sell those? They're good."

"Some," Jack told him. He flipped through a few pages to hand them to Tommy. "I was in Paris for a while, and I drew these. Don't let Belle see them, though. She doesn't approve." He snorted and looked toward Belle as she playfully shoved him. Absently, his eyes shifted to something above her head, and a look of pure wonderment consumed his features.

"Jack?"

Belle turned and lifted her eyes to the B Deck promenade, where 3rd Class passengers were not permitted to go. Standing on the deck was a beautiful young woman with auburn hair. In the receding sun, her hair seemed to be on fire. She wore a flattering, long yellow dress, wide hat, and white gloves. They watched as she quickly unpinned the hat and set it at her side. She looked out over the ocean with such unhappiness in her gaze that Belle felt sorry for her.

Tommy and Fabrizio must have caught on to what they were staring at because she heard Tommy say: "Forget it, boyo. You'd as like have angels fly out o' yer arse as get next to the likes o' her," just as a richly dressed man marched up to the glowing woman and grabbed her arm. The woman glared at him and stalked away, leaving him there to his embarrassment and anger.

"I'd hate to be in her position..." Belle whispered sadly. "And Tom's right, Jack. Angels would have to fly out of your ass before you got close to her." Her brother didn't appear to be listening. His eyes were still firmly set on where the woman had stood. "Jack," she pressed, squeezing his arm. He blinked and focused on her. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do, okay?"

"Going after the rich girl, eh?" Fabrizio questioned. He made obnoxious kissing noises.

"Relax, Belle," Jack soothed. He went back to his drawing, ignoring Fabrizio's teasing.

Belle chose not to pester her brother further. She rose to her feet and eased beside Tommy on the railing. "So where're you from, Tom? I'm guessing it's Ireland." She winked at him.

"I'm from Belfast, where thousands o' Irishmen built this beauty from the ground up." He lightly kicked the railing for emphasis. "An' I'm off to America to start 'new. Why're ye 'olks headed there?"

"Fabrizio's going to America for the same reason as you. Jack and I are from Wisconsin, and we've decided to go home." Belle would miss Europe's culture and openness, but she longed for the fields and lakes that made Wisconsin her home. "Jack won our tickets in a game of poker."

Tommy barked out an incredulous laugh and Fabrizio joined him. "A game o' poker, ye say?"

"You should have seen it! We got those tickets right out from under their noses!" Fabrizio cried. "It was molto bene!"

The remainder of the sunset was spent detailing the poker game to Tommy and informing him of their adventures in Italy, France, Germany, and England. They all broke out in laughter when Belle told the memorable story of Jack being chased by police officers after nicking some bread for a hungry girl. He'd hidden with some horses in the stables.

They would have sat there for days telling stories had the call of hunger not brought them to their senses. With the promise of food in the canteen, they traveled below the ship and ate with gusto. Fabrizio and Belle continually broke out in fits of laughter at Tommy's stories; he had a peculiar sense of humor that drew people in. Soon, people were crowding around to hear his jokes and tales and the whole canteen was roaring.

Jack was unnervingly quiet throughout the whole thing. A pensive expression muddled his countenance, which worried Belle. After a while, her brother clambered to his feet and met her eyes. "Come with me?" he mouthed, smiling.

Belle nodded and edged her way around the room to settle at his side. "Where are we going?"

"On deck...I wanted to look at the stars. There're no lights to block them from sight. Want to go stargazing like we used to?"

"I'd like that."

"Then grab your coat. It's bound to be cold out, and I wouldn't be a good big brother if I got you sick." He prodded her toward the hallways. "I'll be waiting at the east stairwell to Deck C."

She rushed to her cabin, bypassing large groups of drunken men. They were harmless when so many people were aboard and would step in at a moment's notice, but she desired to steer clear of any possible trouble. Mulan was lounging on her bunk, reading a novel, when she entered. Ashley and Aurora were out.

"I'll be back later," Belle said, unpacking her heaviest coat. She flounder through her meager clothes and extricated a blanket as well. Better safe than sorry.

"Going outside?"

"Yeah, but not for too long."

She met Jack at the east stairwell nearest to their rooms. He commented on the blanket, telling her it was a good idea, before leading the way up the stairs. Silently, they climbed to Deck C. It was deserted, except for the occasional couple strolling by. A brisk wind cut swiftly down the stern and whistled shrilly in their ears, but combating the cold would be worth it, for the stars blazed gloriously in the night sky.

Jack gazed up, sighing almost imperceptivity. "Don't you miss this?" he wondered aloud. "When we were in the woods and could hear the wildlife and see the glowing stars—catch a glimpse of the Northern Lights?"

"I miss it very much," Belle said, content. Her brother had made her happy. He'd made her adventurous and brave, and she could not fathom life without him. "Let's sit." All the benches were deserted, leaving the stern promenade bare. A quick, uneven flapping was heard from the flag that hung off the back on a pole. Other than the flag, the hum of the engines, and the distant roaring of the propellers, there was silence. For once, it felt good not to hear the heckling of passengers' voices in her ears. "Jack...what do you think we'll do when we get home?"

Her brother kicked back in one of the benches and pulled out a cigarette. She took the bench next to his and lay down so that their heads were almost touching. "Well...that's the beauty ain't it, Belle? We mark our own path and live each day as it comes at us."

Belle quirked an eyebrow, her eyes set on the stars overhead. "I suppose so. You've got a free spirit, Jack."

"And you do, too," he added, lighting the bud. He paused and continued on gravely: "Belle, the last thing I want to see is your light burn out... I don't want to see you sad and chained like the girl on that deck today. She looked so sad and trapped...I don't ever want to see you drowning like that."

Belle was alarmed. "Do you think I feel trapped? Because if you do, I don't! I've never felt freer." It was true. She did not feel chained to her brother and Fabrizio.

"I know. I'm just speaking my mind," he assured her. "Hey! Cover up in that blanket. I will not be blamed if you get a cold." That last sentence was a tease, and Belle was about to make a swat at him when she heard sobbing. Before she could sit up, a distraught woman ran by, headed for the stern. Jack shot up. "It's that girl again...something's not right," he whispered, motioning for Belle to rise and follow him in the shadows.

The girl—now dressed in a burgundy dress accentuated by an ebony wrap—clung to the flagpole and panted. Her breathing was hitched and emotional. She leaned over the railing and stared long at the dark ocean below, before climbing haphazardly over the bars. Belle felt a seed of panic plant in the bottom on her belly. Something was definitely wrong. Horrified, she watched as the girl turned to face outward and look at the propellers below. She was going to commit suicide... Belle clutched at her brother...they had to do something...! He gestured for her to brush off to the side and keep quiet.

"Don't do it," he said, loudly enough so the girl heard. The girl started, and for one terrifying moment, Belle thought she'd lose her grip on the railing and plunge into the ocean below. Yet, she merely twisted to see them; when she did, her russet hair whipped about her face. Her eyes flashed from Jack to Belle and then back again.

"Stay back! Don't come any closer!" she warned, looking wild.

Belle's heart thundered and she stood frozen, not daring to approach. Jack wasn't afraid, though. He raised his cigarette and made to throw it over the rails, stepping closer to the girl. Earlier, she'd looked like a young woman. Now that she was in a rabid state, she appeared barely seventeen.

Jack raised his hand to her. "Take my hand...I'll pull you back in..."

"No! Stay where you are. I mean it! I'll let go!"

"No you won't."

The girl spluttered and looked at Belle wearily before eyeing him. "What do you mean I won't? Don't presume to tell me what I will and will not do. You don't know me!"

"Well...you would have done it already. Now come on, take my hand," Jack pressed. He was pushing his luck with her. She was obviously distressed and unable to think clearly.

"You're distracting me! Go away! Both of you!"

Belle found herself shaking her head, just as Jack countered, "We can't. We're involved now. If you let go, I have to jump in after you, and my sister will have to get help." Jump in? Belle thought, alarmed. Are you crazy? Maybe he's bluffing... But he proceeded to take off his jacket and untie his boots.

"Don't be absurd! You'll be killed!" the girl huffed.

"I'm a good swimmer," he said, beginning on his left boot.

The girl was unconvinced. "The fall alone will kill you."

"It would hurt. I'm not saying it wouldn't. To be honest I'm a lot more concerned about the water being so cold." Immediately, Belle caught on to what Jack was saying.

"How cold?"

Jack peered over his shoulder at Belle, winking at her so the girl couldn't see. "How cold, Belle?"

"Freezing. Maybe a couple degrees over. We used to live in Wisconsin...ever been there? Well...one day, Jack and I went ice-fishing with our papa off Cheppewa Falls on Lake Wissota. Both of us stepped on thin ice and fell through, and I'll tell you...water that cold...like right down there...it hits you like a thousand knives all over your body," Belle said slowly, feeling triumphant when the girl's features wavered.

Jack nodded. "Ya...you can't breathe...you can't think...least not about anything but the pain. Which is why I'm not looking forward to jumping in after you and making a fuss. But like I said, I don't see a choice. I guess we're kinda hoping you'll come back over the rail and get us off the hook here."

"You're crazy!" the girl responded, angry. Belle wished to laugh. They weren't the ones hanging off the edge of Titanic. Apparently, Jack thought the same because he leaned forward and said quietly:

"That's what everybody says. But with all due respect, Miss, we're not the ones hanging off the back of a ship. Now...come on. You don't want to do this. Take my hand." The girl stared at him for a few moments before grasping his extended hand and turning. Jack smiled at her, somewhat giddy that he'd pulled her back from the brink. "I'm Jack Dawson...and that's my sister, Belle."

"Please to meet you...I'm Rose Dewitt Bukater."

He laughed. "That's a mouthful! You'll have to write it down for me. Alright...let's get you back over, shall we?"

The girl—Rose—lifted one foot up to place on the railing, and Belle exhaled a breath she had no idea she'd been holding. But it cut off when she saw Rose's foot slip. Suddenly, Rose's shriek pierced the atmosphere, and she was falling towards the water. Jack grunted and clung on to her. "HELP! HELP!" she screamed.

"Someone, please help!" Belle yelled, lunging to aid her brother.

"I've got you. I won't let go," Jack was shouting.

Everything had happened so fast.

"Jack, pull her up!" Belle ordered hysterically, frantically trying to get purchase on the deck and fist her hands in Rose's dress. Her brother braced himself, holding on with all his strength. Together, they tugged and hauled Rose over the railing. Belle staggered and landed four feet from them, just as they collapsed together on the deck's floorboards. Relief cascaded over her, but the sound of pounding feet broke it. There were ship's officers looming over them.

"Here, what's all this?" One of them ran forward and tossed Jack off of Rose, showing her disheveled features and dress pulled up to her thighs. A stocking was ripped. "You stand back, you! Don't move an inch! Fetch the Master at Arms."

A new horror washed over Belle, and she felt as if the rapid changes in her emotions would cause her to faint. They thought Jack had been about to rape Rose—when they were saving her! It seemed like so long ago that they were out on deck to enjoy the stars. What had happened?

She watched as Rose was tenderly lifted and placed on a bench. An officer placed a blanket over her, eyeing Jack suspiciously. His eyes shifted to her after a little while. "And what about you, Miss?"

"I'm his sister," Belle answered back coldly, "and you've got it all wrong. Miss, here, can tell you that!" She shivered and gazed pleadingly at Jack, feeling awful and sick. This wouldn't turn out well, would it?

"Enough with that," the officer barked back at her.

Belle was very close to a snappy retort. However, more men arrived on the C Deck promenade and distracted her. She guessed the first man was the Master at Arms; he was burly and tall, and quickly set about handcuffing her brother when three 1st Class passengers converged on the scene; they were dressed to dine. The first one she recognized as the man who'd approached Rose earlier in the evening. The other two were new. One of them leaned on a cane.

It was the man with the cane that drew her attention. His dark eyes were staring intensely at her, taking in her flushed countenance and shivers. He was not tall or stocky but had a subdued aura of power coiled around him. He dripped money and connections—regality. Belle was overwhelmed by the sight of him and the dark humor plastered all over his face. With his sharp features, long nose, and smile he looked...impish.

So invested was she in this man that she nearly fell back when he limped his way toward her. And with her surprise came hot dismay and embarrassment. She was focused on someone she didn't know when her own brother was about to be arrested. Jack stood off to the side, watching as the man from before held Rose to his chest.

The gentleman with the cane slowed his gait and stood before her, staring at her with seriousness in his eyes. "You are shivering like a leaf in the wind, dearie," he said quietly, shocking her with his Scottish brogue.

"The chill is of little consequence when my brother has been charged unjustly for a crime he did not commit," Belle responded, pleased that her words had not wavered. A smile tugged at the man's lips, and he held out his cane.

"Hold this for me, Miss...?"

Confused, Belle did as he asked and clasped the handle of the cane between her fingers. "Dawson." She was perturbed. Why would a 1st Class passenger, such as he, be cordial with her? She was nothing to him—a rat as Aurora had said.

"Miss Dawson." He began to unbutton his tuxedo's coat and slip it from his shoulders. In one swift motion, he had the coat around her petite frame and tightened it on her. Belle gasped quietly at the chivalrous gesture. The man had been warm, and now his warmth was cocooned around her. "My cane, please?"

She handed it back to him and caught his smile. "Thank you...Mr...?"

"Gold. Adrian Gold."

"I..." Her eyes slid from Mr. Gold to her brother, and a sudden rush of outrage consumed her. The Master at Arms had handcuffed him! "Sir, there's been a mistake!" she objected, reaching forward.

The man who had been coddling Rose smacked her hand aside and bowed up on Jack, hissing in his face, "What made you think you could put your hands on my fiancée?! Look at me, you filth! What did you think you were doing?!"

"Cal," Rose murmured, voice small.

"Sir, I suggest you step back from my brother, or his filth will likely to be all over you," Belle snapped, shocking everyone into silence. She gaze them all an icy glare and felt the eyes of Mr. Gold on her.

Rose raised her voice, "Cal, stop! It was an accident!" She looked positively shaken and distant, Belle noticed. Her eyes were wide and expression vacant.

"Accident?" her betrothed repeated. He was a pretty-boy, reeking of money and status.

"It was... stupid really. I was leaning over and I slipped. I was leaning way over, to see the... ah... propellers. And I slipped and I would have gone overboard... and Mr. and Miss Dawson here saved me. They almost went over themselves."

"You wanted to see the propellers?" He sounded annoyed.

"Apparently," agreed Mr. Gold, hands braced on his cane.

The Master at Arms swiveled to look between Belle, Jack, and Rose. He raised his eyebrows and folded his arms. "Was that the way of it?" he questioned Belle.

"Yes, sir."

Jack nodded. "Uh huh. That was pretty much it." They all shared a secret now.

"Well! The boy and girl are heros then. Good for you both, well done," the Master at Arms declared, unlocking the cuffs. Jack rubbed his wrists and opened his arms when Belle gave him a tight hug. She buried her face in his shoulder, like she did when she was very little.

"Get your jacket on," she insisted when she pulled away.

"Let's get you inside. You're freezing," Rose's betrothed said, guiding her down the stairs of the promenade.

"Perhaps a little something for the boy and girl, Caledon?" Mr. Gold called him back, looking calmly at the younger man. They must've been friends or at least acquaintances.

"Oh, right. Mr. Lovejoy. A twenty should do it."

Rose turned in his arms, eyeing him almost disdainfully. Her hair a tangled mass of fire, she looked like a goddess ready to smite or fling him to her feet. "Is that the going rate for saving the woman you love?" she demanded.

Cal tsked, smiling at her in forced adoration. "Rose is displeased...mmm what to do?" He paused and mulled it over before addressing Jack and Belle. "Ah...I know! Perhaps you could join us for dinner tomorrow, to regale our group with your heroic tales?"

"Sure. Count us in."

"Good! Settled then." In moments, Rose Dewitt Bukater and her betrothed were gone. Mr. Gold remained behind with the other man—Belle guessed as someone's valet.

"Jack, get on your shoes."

"I know, I know," he waved her concern. The valet spoke quietly to him, giving her time to deal with Mr. Gold.

Belle took off her coat and turned to face the man. She found him a mere foot from her face and jumped, losing her balance this time. Quick as lightning, he caught her right hand and held her upright. "It was a pleasure, Miss Dawson," he practically purred, raising her held hand to his lips and kissing it. "Until tomorrow."

"Yes..." She desired to kick herself for sounding so breathless. His eyes were enough to make her knees turn to jelly. He folded his coat over his left arm and limped away with the valet—back to 1st Class.

"Please don't do what I think you're going to do..." Belle sighed to Jack.

Jack smirked and picked up her abandoned, forgotten blanket from a bench. "What do you mean?"

"Nevermind."

Until tomorrow...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to DruidKitty for helping me with editing!


	4. 'Tonight'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gold's POV in this chapter spans the events of Ch 3

Gold had never liked social events.  He _hated_ dining with rich fools who talked of nothing but politics, money, and business, yet it was necessary for a man with his status and reputation.  Usually he dined with famous men and women and then smoked cigars with the men after his meal, but this evening he sat unmoving, engrossed in his party’s conversation.

He would not admit it out loud but Molly Lucas Brown was hysterical.  Her bravery combined with Rose’s wit was enough to make him chuckle with laughter, and he couldn’t help but join in their talk.  They bantered back and forth between each other, discussing all sort of topics, making Caledon and Ruth look like the conversation had gone out of their depth. 

Even the Charmins offered comedic relief.  David Charmin had a pleasant sort of humor to go along with his fine personality and handsome looks.  His wife Snow was just as quick-witted as Rose and offered personal insight into several broad topics, including business in the oil industry.  Her words were rather interesting because Gold had been thinking about dabbling in oil. 

Their lively chatter was interrupted by Bruce Ismay, the Managing Director of White Starline and a fabulously wealthy man, who brought up the Titanic and all her glory. 

“—Our master shipbuilder, Mr. Andrews here, designed her from the keel plates up,” he announced, gesturing to the Irish gentleman on his left. 

Good God.  Gold thought it annoying how often Ismay boasted of Titanic’s beauty.  He’d go on and on about its sheer size and capability of speed while Thomas Andrews (the ship’s main architect) seemed more modest and only joined in when Ismay bid him to. 

“Well, I may have knocked her together, but the idea was Mr. Ismay's,” Andrew said humbly, slightly bowing his head.  “He envisioned a steamer so grand in scale, and so luxurious in its appointments, that its supremacy would never be challenged. And here she is...”  He slapped the table proudly, beaming.  “...willed into solid reality.”

Ismay grinned cheekily and was about to continue when Molly interjected, “Why're ships always bein' called "she"? Is it because men think half the women around have big sterns and should be weighed in tonnage?  I don’t think any woman would like to hear that, wouldn’t you say Ruby?”

Her daughter Ruby had beautiful looks _and_ intelligence.  “The men would have no wives,” she declared, raising a gloved finger, “and perhaps go mad.”  Their table erupted in laughter, Gold’s deep baritone one of the loudest heard. 

“Oh they would,” Snow agreed, nodding.  “No women around to keep the men civilized and out of trouble.  It’s hard to imagine, really.”

It was at that moment when a waiter arrived to refill their drinks and make sure everything was in order.  Gold broke away from the lulled conversation to scan the vast hall, eyeing all the prettily-dressed women and their suited husbands.  Some of them he knew through contacts and quiet parties, but most of them he did not.  And although he did not know them, he was sure all of them were eager to make his acquaintance or propose a deal.

Ruth’s shrill, warning voice brought his mind back to the party.  “You know I don’t like that, Rose.”  His gaze landed on her, seeing her eyes fixated on her daughter, before shifting to Rose herself.  The girl was lighting a cigarette. 

Gold bit back a smile, feeling sorry for her when Cal muttered “she knows”, took the cigarette from her fingers, and stubbed it out.  He did not miss her glare of anger or Molly’s slight roll of the eyes.  “We’ll both have the lamb,” Cal added, turning to the waiter, “with a little mint sauce.  You like lamb, don’t you sweetpea?”

“So you gonna cut her meat for her too, Cal?” Molly queried, half-joking and half-serious.  In the short amount of time she’d been on board, the woman had caught on to Cal’s treatment and coddling of Rose.  She looked around the table.  “Hey, who came up with the name “Titanic” anyway?  You, Bruce?”

Ismay smiled, delighted that she’d guessed him.  “Yes, actually. I wanted to convey sheer size.  And size means stability, luxury, and safety—”

“Do you know of Dr. Freud?” Rose interrupted, voice deceivingly sweet.  “His ideas about the male preoccupation with size might be of particular interest to you, Mr. Ismay.”

Gold choked on his drink, nearly sputtering half of it down his suit.  He wasn’t the only one shocked or amused; Molly and Ruby smirked behind their hands, Snow ducked her head trying desperately not to laugh, and Andrews suppressed a grin.  The only two people who were not happy were Ruth and Cal.

“My God, Rose, what's gotten into—” Ruth started, horrified at her daughter’s behavior, but was unable to finish because Rose murmured “excuse me” and abandoned her seat in favor of stalking out onto the deck.

Her mother looked mortified.  “I _do_ apologize.”

Ismay, with his pride wounded, muttered quietly, “Who is this ‘Freud’?  Is he here on the ship?  I’d like to meet him.” 

Gold had to bite his lip to keep from explaining. 

The rest of the evening was spent listening to mixed conversations, meeting new people, and smoking cigars in a separate parlor from the women.  Gold was introduced to a number of people, every person beneath him in social status, except for a large man named Abernathy who’d made his wealth via stock in New York.  They became fast acquaintances—never friends for Gold didn’t have any of those—and spoke of the stock market, its current rates, and successful stock exchanges. 

He spent the next day exploring the ship and finding all of its hidden wonders. 

He located the gymnasium very quickly, yet with his bum ankle he would not enter it anytime soon.  After, he found Titanic’s indoor swimming pool and watched as the men raced laps, eager to show off for the women congregating there to cheer them on.  All of it was interesting, but what _really_ captured his attention was the massive library Titanic boasted.  It had all sorts of books and was fascinating because it was contained all on one level.  Low ceilings spanned its entire perimeter, shadowing a plethora of lounges placed for passengers to recline.  He ended up claiming one of the seats and losing himself in a novel for a short period of time until multiple men sat down to talk business with him.

It was annoying, so he was very grateful when dinner approached and he was able to bid the men “good day”. 

When he returned to his cabin, Dove dressed him in one of his finest tuxedos, aware of the company he was dining with that evening.  He helped Gold into pure golden cufflinks and expensive shining shoes.  “Will you need anything else, sir?” he asked when he’d brushed down Gold’s jacket.

“No, Dove.  That’ll be all.”

And that _was_ all. 

Dinner was a tedious thing, filled with current gossip, meaningless chitchat, and Gold found himself in his trademark, foul mood.  He kept his sentences short, to the point, and simply glared at everyone around the table except Rose.  She looked hunted sitting between her mother and Cal with no one to buffer between them.  Molly Brown, Ruby, and the Charmins were sitting elsewhere for dinner, so that left only him in her small circle of acquaintances. 

He was actually puzzled when she claimed she was unwell and wished to retire early.  Her mother made a fuss, much to his annoyance, and bid Cal take her back to their cabin, but Rose was adamant.  She said she was well enough to walk the short distance back to their rooms and left, saying a polite goodbye. 

When dinner finished fifteen minutes later, Gold still had an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach, for though he did not know Rose well enough to assume things, he was sure something was off.  Ruth and Cal believed everything was fine, not once showing worry over Rose’s bizarre behavior. 

It was when the men were heading into an adjoining room that his suspicions proved correct—that there was indeedsomething _wrong_.  Cal moved directly in front of him and was halted by a ship’s officer speaking quietly in his ear.  Lovejoy was there in a flash and Cal said, “Gold, I’d like your company.  Something’s happened.”

That was all Gold needed to hear.

He was on Cal’s heels in an instant, following him as Lovejoy led the way out onto the deck and toward the stern.  “What’s happened?” he asked, voice grave.  If something had happened to Rose, he’d feel guilty for not voicing his worry before.

“We’ll see,” Cal called over his shoulder, descending a set of stairs.  The cold night air did nothing to help Gold’s movements and slowed him down so that he was a few paces behind the two men.  They reached the stern in record time, although he lagged behind somewhat because of his ankle. 

Rose was sitting on a bench, wrapped tightly in a blanket, her hair a tangled mess.  She appeared shaken and mortified at having so many people around her.  There was a young man, handcuffed by the Master at Arms and guarded by two more ship’s officers, yet Gold’s eyes honed in on the young woman standing off to the side.  _It was the girl_ _who had been leaning over the bow_.

Belle, he thought.  The name fit her very well for she was indeed beautiful—perhaps the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on...  With her porcelain skin, brunette curls, and piercing blue eyes, she looked like the goddess Aphrodite reincarnated into a mortal being.   

Shivering, she stared anxiously at Cal and Lovejoy before letting her azure eyes shift to his.  They landed on him, becoming wary at the sight of him watching her, and he would have glanced away had he not been offended by the fact that she was freezing.  

Without hesitation, he limped forward to stand before her.  “You are shivering like a leaf in the wind, dearie," he said in what he hoped was a soft tone.  Her eyes widened but she said steadily:

“The chill is of little consequence when my brother has been charged unjustly for a crime he did not commit.”

Her voice...  It was a sweet tinkle, like the wind whispering through the trees, and he knew he was captured, _addicted_.  He gave her a small smile, enchanted by the surprise written all over her features, and held out his cane.

“Hold this for me, Miss...?” 

She frowned but accepted his cane between her lovely hands.  He’d never seen such daintier hands, and a deep, long since hidden part of him wondered what they would feel like carding through his hair.  What would his name sound like coming from her lips?  “Dawson,” she told him. 

 “Miss Dawson,” he murmured, tasting her name on his tongue as he began to unbutton his tuxedo’s coat.  He proceeded to shrug it from his shoulders and wrap it snuggly around her, and nearly laughed at the shock he saw in her eyes.  “My cane, please?”

She handed his cane back, carefully avoiding any contact with his fingers.  “Thank you...Mister...?”

“Gold,” he said smoothly.  He was excited she’d asked for his name.  “Adrian Gold.”

“I...”  Her stunning eyes left his countenance to peer over his shoulder, and suddenly she was flushing with anger.  “Sir, there's been a mistake!” she cried, starting forward.  Just as she reached out to touch the shoulder of the young man in question, Cal smacked her hand away. The gesture made Gold’s blood run cold.

“What made you think you could put your hands on my fiancée?! Look at me, you filth! What did you think you were doing?!” Cal snarled, bowing up in the man’s face.  He looked ready to shove him overboard and Gold thought he _would_ do something like that if he had the chance. 

“Cal...” 

His eyes flitted to Rose, who slowly stood to her feet with the aid of Lovejoy while her fiancée was distracted. 

Things looked like they were about to escalate when Miss Dawson hissed, “Sir, I suggest you step back from my brother, or his filth will likely to be all over you.”  And for the second time that night, Gold was lost. 

He’d only ever loved one woman, and she had betrayed him to live with another man—his adversary Killian Jones—only to die of cholera a few months later.  The only precious thing she had given him was their son Neal, and since her death, he hadn’t cared for any other woman.  Oh he had slept with some...but he had never felt a burning fire for them that he felt for Miss Dawson in that moment. 

He did not hear when Rose yelled at Cal or their following heated discussion.  His eyes were trained on Miss Dawson, in _his_ jacket, peering avidly at her _brother_. 

The only part he caught was Cal saying, irritated, “You wanted to see the propellers?”

“Apparently,” he cut in, catching Cal’s eye.  His hands tightened on his cane. 

The Master at Arms whirled between Mister and Miss Dawson, studying them carefully for signs of deceit.  “Was that the way of it?”

“Yes, sir,” Miss Dawson responded. 

“Uh huh. That was pretty much it,” her brother defended her.  He raised his cuffed hands, signaling he was ready to be free. 

“Well! The boy and girl are heroes then. Good for you both, well done!” the Master at Arms praised, no longer looking at them with suspicion as he unlocked Mr. Dawson’s cuffs. 

Gold felt a rush of longing when he saw Miss Dawson throw herself into her brother’s arms and bury her face against his shoulder.  He would do anything to have her in his arms and be able to feel the contours of her small body against his.  “Get your jacket on,” he heard her whisper while she pulled away.

He would have kept his eyes on her had he not realized Cal was taking Rose back to 1st Class.  Typical Cal, he thought.  The man was a gentleman when he needed to be and a rude prick when it no longer mattered.  “Perhaps a little something for the boy and girl, Caledon?” he called, fighting back animosity in his tone.

Cal twisted, surprised that the reminder had come from Gold himself.  “Oh, right. Mr. Lovejoy. A twenty should do it.”

It wasn’t enough but at least it was something.  Honestly, he had hoped Cal would invite Mister and Miss Dawson to a social gathering up in 1st Class so he could get Miss Dawson alone or at least learn of her character.  He _so_ wanted to know her...

Rose was his saving grace. 

“Is that the going rate for saving the woman you love?” she wondered, sounding upset.  With her hair unkempt and fierce eyes wide she resembled that of a warrior.  A very angry warrior.

Cal sighed and tsked, frowning in thought. “Rose is displeased...mmm what to do...  Ah...I know!”  He glanced at Rose before focusing on Mister and Miss Dawson.  “Perhaps you could join us for dinner tomorrow, to regale our group with your heroic tales?”

Brother and sister raised their eyebrows at each other, silently communicating until the brother said, “Sure.  Count us in...”

Gold silently released a breath he had no idea he’d been holding in.  He was grateful when Cal took Rose thereafter, for he didn’t think it wise to leave her out longer in the cold.  She’d looked as pale as a ghost...  At least Miss Dawson had gotten color back into her cheeks, and he was glad it was his coat around her that had helped. 

Silently, he approached her while her attention was on her brother.  She had just started to shrug off his coat, then turn to hand it back to him—and was startled to find him so close behind her.  Her foot caught on the other in her eagerness to back away, and she would have fallen to the hard floorboard of the deck had he not snatched out and grabbed her wrist.  “It was a pleasure, Miss Dawson...” he purred. Without thinking of the possible ramifications of his action, he stooped to kiss the back of her hand.  “Until tomorrow.”

Then, forcing himself to leave, he folded his coat over his arm and followed after Lovejoy.  He did not look back until he was safely hidden on the C Deck Promenade and did not dare say anything to Ruth about the incident down at the stern.  Only when he was in the privacy of his cabin did he sigh and feel his heartbeat finally slow. 

00000

Belle was in a state of panic. 

She’d woken up the morning after the incident with a startling realization: Jack and she did not own clothes grand enough to wear to dinner in 1st Class.  There was no way they would be allowed to join in with clothes that looked like rags compared to the priceless suits and dresses 1st Class men and women wore.  They would stand out like eyesores, be _burdens_ to the whole party, and the laughing stock of the ship.

Jack did not worry.  He seemed to think everything would play out the way fate wanted it to and merely winked at her as they reclined in steerage’s general room.  He was back to drawing the same father and daughter from before but this time they were looking at a book instead of leaning over the railing on deck.  Since then they’d learned the little girl’s name was Cora.   

Children scrambled about yelling in several languages, hopping over benches to chase after flyaway toys and screeching as they played tag.  Wives carried their babies, resting easily with their shoulders against their husbands’.  The men sat around chatting or playing chess while free women (like Belle) mingled, sometimes catching the eye of a bloke or two. 

Belle wished to laugh at Fabrizio’s attempt to speak with a Norwegian girl because he was failing miserably.  She ended up translating a bit for him and that was when they began to understand each other.  “So you’re Norwegian?  Any English in you?”

“No—only Norwegian,” the girl—Helga—explained.  She opened her mouth to continue when something caught her eye behind them.  The whole room quieted, people staring at the stairs, and Belle shifted on her bench to see a magnificently dressed woman descend into the general room.  She froze when she took in the woman’s features.     

It was the same girl from last night— _Rose_ —and she was looking right at them. 

“Jack,” Belle whispered, nudging him.  “Jack.”

Jack gazed up from his sketch, looking questioningly at her.  “Hello again,” Rose murmured, drawing his attention.  A hush fell on the room at the sound of her voice and Jack flew to his feet to meet her, smiling. 

Rose looked uncomfortable being the object of everyone’s scrutiny, but who could blame the men or women for that matter?  The girl was an angel with the sun shining on her treasured clothes and gorgeous hair.  “Could I speak to both of you in private?” 

“Yes, of course.  After you,” Jack breathed, shooting Belle a look of wonder. 

They proceeded up the stairs and a few more levels before they reached the boat deck.  Normally, Belle and her brother would not have been permitted on that particular level of the ship but because of their association with Rose, the officers let them pass. 

The atmosphere on this level was more subdued then the one below, and the entire situation was awkward for Rose didn’t speak to them until they were strolling down the walkway.  “Mr. Dawson—Miss Dawson, I—”

“Jack and Belle,” he corrected, holding his sketching pad loftily in his hands.  “It’s Jack and Belle.  We don’t really go by titles down in steerage.”

Rose nodded, her perfect features crumpling in a frown.  “Jack...Belle...I feel like such an idiot.  It took me all morning to build up the courage to face you both.”

“Well, here you are,” Belle encouraged her, beaming.  It did not matter how long it took her to become brave; what mattered was that she came to see them in the end with her head held high.  _That_ was commendable.   

“Here I am...  I... I want to thank you for what you both did.  Not just for... for pulling me back,” Rose said sincerely. “But for your discretion...  If Cal knew...like I suspect Mr. Gold does...well, it would not bode well.”

“You’re welcome, Rose.”  Jack was the one to speak because Belle was suddenly tongue-tied.  Mr. Gold...  The man had been a gentleman toward her last night when he’d given her his jacket to wear, and although his forwardness would have scared other girls, she was only intrigued.  She could not wait to see him at dinner...except she was terrified to walk in dressed subpar.

“Look, I know what you must be thinking! Poor little rich girl. What does she know about misery?”

“Not at all!”  Belle cried, feeling insulted and sad on Rose’s behalf.  She must have felt so overwhelmed, so trapped if she’d believed jumping off the stern of Titanic had been the only way out.  It was actually a miracle they’d been there when she’d stepped over the rails.

Jack placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her before saying to Rose, “That's not what we were thinking. What we were thinking was...what could have happened to hurt this girl so much she thought she had no way out?...  That man with you last night...so he’s your fiancée?” 

Belle thought it was a little forward of her brother, but Rose didn’t seem to mind.  She held up her left hand for inspection, showing off the ridiculous ring on her finger.  The diamond engraved in gold was massive, and her brother spoke her thoughts when he said, “God look at that thing! You would have gone straight to the bottom.”

_The bottom?  She would have fallen through the seabed_.

“It’s terrible...and I can’t escape it,” she mumbled, glaring at a steward who scowled at the sight of Jack and Belle.  The man moved on, taking the hint.  “Last night I thought I’d run and run until I reached the end of the ship, but when I got there it wasn’t enough.  I wanted to make them all feel sorry, especially my mother.”

“So you feel like you’re stuck on a train and you can’t get off because you’re marryin’ this fella ,” Jack offered, raising an eyebrow.  He nodded amicably to another steward who passed by.

“Yes, exactly!”

“Then don’t marry him.”  Rose paused to stare at Belle like she was insane. 

“If only it were that simple.”

A light chuckle escaped Jack’s lips and he grinned, grabbing Belle around the waist to spin her against his side.  “But it _is_ that simple.  Don’t marry him.”

“Oh please don’t judge me until you see my world,” Rose said, fleeing to the railing to deeply inhale the salty air.  She looked like she had the burden of the world on her shoulders and there was nothing to do but bear the weight.  It was incredibly sad to Belle who could never imagine having such responsibility or burdens. 

Her brother went up beside Rose at the railing, leaving her to lean back and watch.  He was so different when juxtaposed with an elegantly clad woman such as her.  Poor boy next to rich girl...and she couldn’t help but think it bewitching.  For one small moment, she wished she had her brother’s skill with the pencil so that she could capture the scene.  “Well...I guess we will tonight, eh?”

Rose tilted her head to study his easy smile with frank appreciation.  Her blue eyes sparkled brilliantly in the sunset, her hair redder than Belle had ever seen it.  “Tonight,” she agreed, voice barely above a whisper.     


End file.
